


Clean Lines

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00P
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chall had intended to just sketch randomly...





	Clean Lines

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'erase'

Chall grabbed for her sketchbook and a pencil, double-checking that the eraser was in good shape since her separate eraser had gone missing the day before. It might show up, or it might not. One of the haros might have gotten curious about it, or someone may have just needed to borrow it without telling her. But Chall didn't expect to see it again and she was just planning to sketch randomly so mistakes wouldn't matter. 

Or so she thought, until she caught sight of a handsome, shirtless mechanic working on a karel. 

Chall smiled. And put lead to paper.


End file.
